Last Night
by WednesdayJames
Summary: Natsume is a victim of domestic abuse. Mikan is the one person who he finds comfort and solitude in. Join these two childhood friends as they spent their last night together. Please R&R.


**PLEASE DO NOT USE MY STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AND BE HONEST WITH YOURSELF.**

**Property of AmyLeah**

**Last Night**

_Through his eyes you can see his pain, his life wasted and thrown away with nothing to spare. I see his smile; captivating, but never reaching his eyes. His heart broken too many times before. His world crippled away lost in insanity.I wanted to comfort him, yet I find myself lost too. _

_What should I do? I wanted to hold him in my arms, and shower him with tender love and care. To be able to stand beside him and support him through. To tell him that he doesn't have to wear a mask around me._

_I wished with all my might for him to see how truly wonderful he really, and not to be discouraged by the words of others, or hide away from the people who turned against him._

_Especially not his parents_

Mikan stopped writing. Her hand tired and sore. She rubbed her tired eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. She turned her eyes to the digital clock, resting on her side table. It was 1 a.m.

She held her journal close to her heart, wishing she could do more than write. Wishing that Natsume would someday let her in to his mysteries life. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling strange and unsatisfied at the same time.

Her phone suddenly rang, she picked it up and saw the caller I.D.

**Natsume**

The song, Guardian Angel reverberated throughout her room. She watched the flashing light stop and start was scared. She didn't want to hurt him and she didn't even know what to say.

She could feel her heart beating loudly in her ears. Her breathing uneven; unsure what to tucked a strain of hair behind her ear. And with a shaky hand, she pressed _answer._

"Hello?" his husky voice sent chill down her spine, drowning her in.

She cleared her throat and said, "Hey." Her voice barely audible.

Her hand toying with the bracelet he gave her.

"Can I come up?" he said. A knock suddenly came from her veranda door. Making her jump off the bed and on to her feet.

She could see the outline of his figure. Tall and clad in clothes that were to baggy. She opened the door and wrapped her arms around his torso. Breathing in to his scent of peppermint and paint.

She felt his hand cradling her head and his other hand circled around her waist. She opened her eyes and saw his eyes. Those crimson eyes were filled with pain and suffering. His lips bruised, blood trailing down to his chin.

She carefully raised a hand and caress his cheeks that were blue and swollen. Her eyes blurry, tears whelming in them. She let out a sob. She pulled him into her room and made him sit on her bed. She was barely hanging.

Natsume sat still as Mikan nursed his wounds.

She rolled his sleeves and saw his wrists covered in scars. She looked at him, hoping and pleading for explanation. He turned away, not wanting to cause her more trouble than he already had. The once cleared water filled bowl was now filled with a mixture of his blood.

Mikan wanted to do more than just write or take care of him. She wanted to take all his sufferings away. To erase his painful past. To protect him from all that had caused his sufferings.

She gave him a clean shirt. The same shirt he gave her to sleep in. She pushed him on to the bed and pulled the duvet to his shoulders, covering him from the cold temperature of her room. Mikan sat on the other side of the bed, looking at him as he slept. His expression was free from worry. A small smile playing on his lips.

Mikan ran a hand through his wild and untamed raven hair. Kissing him on the forehead before going under the duvet. Letting him hug her from behind.

For all the time they had been together. For all the times they had find themselves in the same situation, Mikan had a feeling that tonight will be the last night she will be with him. She turned to face him, watching him until her eyelids grew heavy. Drawing her to the inevitable.

**A/N: This is a oneshot and will remain as it is. I have no intentions of continuing it. I apologize for my grammar errors and misspelled words. I need your honest opinion and review please.**


End file.
